Metronome
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Part of GreenifyMe's Zutarian Week Challenge; Day Five Mythology - "Once upon a time, there was a cursed Prince that was too stubburn for his own good,and a beautiful maiden made from flowers who wouldn't shut up and leave him alone."
1. Denim

Metronome

By Chibi Ra Chan

Part of GreenifyMe's Zutarian Week Challenge

Theme 1 of 7; Denim

Notes; Not much to say, this is modern Day AU. Which is a first for me to be writing. I hope you enjoy it!

--

When he was six, his mother forced him to go to kindergarten.

In his childlike mind, she was doing it just to be mean and wanted to get rid of him. He cried harder then he had ever remembered crying. He cried even though he knew that it got on his father's nerves, and that according to his stupid little sister only babies cried, but Zuko didn't care, he just wanted to stay home.

Ultimately his father literally pried him from his mother's arms and dropped him off in front of the school telling him to meet him at the same spot at noon

He remembered standing in the empty playground, waiting for something to happen, for his mother to come, or for a teacher to see him in the storm and bring him into the warm classroom. But it didn't happen. For nearly an hour, Zuko sat on the monkey bars alone, waiting for something.

The only something that occurred was thunder and lightning crashing.

He did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

He ran behind the school into the woods that his mother had always told him to never go into. 'Not like she cares.' he thought as another flashing of lighting lit up the gray blue sky.

He ran until his legs felt like jell-o and he couldn't run anymore. Just when he though that he wouldn't be able to take another step he heard a cry.

It wasn't an angry cry like the one's Azula gave him when he went into her room, and it wasn't the sad cry like the one's he'd been shedding earlier, it was a frustrated one?

Using the last of his strength, Zuko walked toward the yelling. Soon enough, he came to a clearing, with a big tree laying on the forest floor. Though, that wasn't what caught his attention. Facing away from him was a little girl, who looked about Azula's age.

She was much tanner then he was, and her brown hair was falling out of it's pony tail ant stuck to the back of her blue tank top. She shivered slightly from the cold rain and was pulling on something under the tree, talking to herself.

Was she crazy? It was fall, it was waaaaaaaay to cold to be still wearing tanks tops. Pushing his wet hair out of his face, Zuko called out, the sound was raspy and dry, from his earlier tears. "What are you doing?"

The girl squealed in surprise and turned around. At once Zuko noticed how blue her eyes were, they were bluer then any crayon he had ever seen. "My jacket got stuck. Who are you?" she yelled out. He now saw the small denim jacket that lay under the tree.

"Zuko. How did your jacket get under there?" The little girl gave him a look that made him feel like the question was silly, and not completely justified.

"What kind of name is Zuko?" she asked sitting on the tree trunk, her little arms folded in front of her.

Zuko glared at her. He happened to like his name. And told her as much. "Zuko is a good name. It's better then yours."

She gave him a strange look, still very much uneasy around him. "Stupid, I didn't tell you my name. How can yours better if you don't even know mine?" She grinned darkly and it reminded him of his 5 year old sister.

Zuko blushed, a deep contrast from his pale skin, made even paler by the cold rain. "I..Uh…" He couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound stupid. The girl broke into his embarrassment by laughing.

He liked the sound of it. It reminded him of wind chimes on a windy day. It was weird. He usually didn't like the sound of girls laughing. Better yet, he usually didn't like girls at all.

"My names' Katara. Nice to meet you." She smiled prettily.

His cousin Lu Ten had told him that all girls had cooties. Lu Ten was usually right about everything, but he couldn't imagine Katara having cooties.

"You're turning really red are you okay?"

"I'm fine! You ask stupid questions!" He yelled, but the sound was drowned out by the pouring rain. He didn't like the way his stomach was fluttering like he had eaten a bunch of butterflies. It was her fault, he didn't know how he knew it, but he did.

If Katara had heard him yelling then she didn't let on. "My jacket got stuck I was running away from the pirates and then this tree fell and it got my jacket." She said as if it was completely obvious.

Zuko blinked it surprise. "Pirates?" there were not pirates anymore. His mother had said that they were only in movies. Not real.

She glared at him, well she tried glaring but it kind of hard to glare at age five. "Yeah, They were after me because they want this!" She pulled out a ribbon from her pocket and showed it to him. The ribbon had a paper circle taped to it and was colored sloppily with blue markers. She grinned at him "It's treasure, and their after it!"

Zuko was a smart boy, he knew that there weren't really pirates, that she was playing make believe, that he was too old to play baby games (He was the very wise age of six, you know), but the way she smiled at him made him want to play along.

"Oh, well uh, we have to get your jacket from under the tree. So you can get away."

"But they'll find me! They'll stop at nothing to get the treasure!!" Clearly she had been exposed to too many pirate movies in her lifetime.

Zuko nodded and squatted next to the tree his earlier fatigue forgotten completely, and tugged on the denim jacket. "That's-" tug "Okay-" a few more tugs and a groan was heard and Katara raised an eyebrow.

Channeling all of his strength Zuko pulled with all of his strength and the jacket came free, sending him flying on his butt into the wet forest floor.

Katara quickly ran to him asking is he was okay. He smiled at her and handed her the jacket. "It's okay-" He lied, his butt would hurt for a few more days "Here. Now you can escape."

She shook her head, and the last of her hair fell out of ponytail. "No I already told you, they won't stop until-" Zuko grabbed her shoulders, to stop her hair from hitting him in the face anymore.

Katara watched him with confusion. "Don't worry." His voice was strangely serious for a six year old boy. "I'll save you from the pirates."

Somewhere in the back of her five year old mind, something felt familiar about this, but the thought drifted away as quickly as it came. She nodded once resolutely. "Okay, but you better-"

"Katara!"

The voice boomed over the rain, and said girl whipped around toward the voice so quickly that her hair hit Zuko in the face, again.

"That's my dad." She looked back at him and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I have to go." She ran toward the voice, but stopped after a few steps and went back to Zuko.

"What are you-" His sentence was cut off as Katara kissed him the check. He blushed even more then before.

"That's for protecting me. Bye Zuko!" This time she really did leave. Zuko watch until he couldn't see here anymore, completely shocked by her kiss.

Dazed, he made his way through the woods, back to school, where the students were being let out to go home. Had he really been with Katara that long?

When his father's car showed up, Zuko was happily shocked to see that, it was not his father, but his uncle Iroh.

"My favorite nephew, how was your first day of school?"

"Okay." Was the only answer he gave as he put on his seatbelt. "Do girls really have cooties?"

Iroh laughed. "No they don't Zuko. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Girls are weird Uncle." Iroh merely chuckled to himself and kept driving.

Zuko though, came to the conclusion that the girl, Katara, he kept telling himself, was defiantly weird. She had too many mood swings, watched too many pirate movies, and was younger then him. But he liked her laugh and her pretty crayon blue eyes.

Yes, Zuko decided that he like Katara very much, even if she really did have cootie.

Closing Notes: Baby Zuko equal Win. Thats really all there is to it. If all goes well then I"ll have a new chapter up everyday. That may require some serious work on my part considering I'm the laziest person alive, but I vow to try my hardest. Please enjoy!!

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	2. Electrified

Metronome

By; Chibi Ra Chan

Part of GreenifyMe's Zutarian Week Challenge

Theme 2 of 7; Electrifying

Notes; Uh, this is my first time writing for Gaang-member Zuko, so I probably killed him. Please enjoy despite that!

--

To put it quite simply Zuko electrified her.

No, literally, he electrified her. Stupid lightning bending.

"I'm sorry." This was said rather pathetically by the ex-fire prince, and Katara was sure that he had said it at least ten times in the last three minutes. From her position in his arms she glared at him.

"I know Zuko, just shut up and bring me to my room."

With a sigh he nodded.

Katara knew that attempting to befriend him wasn't a good idea. But he had helped bring her father back to her, not to mention Suki so she decided to give him a chance.

And look were it got her, electrocuted.

The western air temple was empty save for the two of them. It was almost a day after they had returned from the boiling rock, and with their supplies dwindling and the adding of three new members to their group, they really did need to go on a trip to get meat.

The small fishing expedition between Sokka and Hakoda quickly turned into a macho-he-man meat collecting hoha.

Katara had wanted to go to but Sokka wouldn't have any of it.

_"This is a man's trip, That means no girls."_

_Katara glared and pointed to the blind earth bender. "Then explain why Toph is going!"_

_"Toph is manlier then all of us, no offence Toph."_

_Said girl shrugged. "None taken."_

_"Okay, well what about Suki? Why is she going?"_

_"She's not going fishing with us, she happens to be training in an area that just happens to be next to our fishing spot."_

_"That's just stupid, I'm going! Right dad?"_

_Hakoda looked at his only daughter nervously. "Uh…" Her blue eyes widened at his agreement with Sokka. Before she could explode, Aang, that wonderful child, stepped in to cool the water bender's anger._

_"I think what Sokka is trying to say it that this is a bonding trip. It's nothing against you." Katara sighed in defeat. She knew from experience that once Sokka had a 'man day' planned there was nothing that could change his mind.._

_"Fine," she threw her hands up in exasperation "You want a man trip then go have a man trip! See if I care!" she started to stomp away, but stopped and turned back toward them, a devious look graced her usually kind face._

_"Actually, you know what, go on your meat trip, have a good time. Bond. But…." She grabbed the Fire prince's wrists and pulled him to her side of the temple. "I get Zuko."_

_"Me? Why me?_

_Aang's face fell. He trusted Zuko and all but, ever since the Crystal Catacombs he knew that something was between him and Katara. He didn't know what 'it' was exactly, but he knew it couldn't be good. "I don't know maybe-"_

_"Fine, take him. Sorry Zuko, Take this one for the team." Katara nodded, much to Zuko's despair, and dragged him into the temple._

_"Sokka I don't think this is a good ide-"_

_"She won't hurt him Aang, they'll be fine. Now can we please get going we're wasting time!" And the band of men (plus Toph) went on their marry way, leaving Poor Zuko with their resident water bender who may or may not have the intension to kill him._

_Somehow, Aang didn't exactly like those odds_

_--_

Katara secretly came to the conclusion that when he was miserable, Zuko was actually very endearing.

He sat her on her bed and awkwardly stood in her room, not sure wither he should leave or go. It was his fault she needed to be taken to bed, and he felt responsible the only thing he could think of doing was apologizing again.

"I really really am sorry."

The water bender rolled her eyes. "If you say that one more time Zuko, I swear you'll never saw another word after it." she could have sworn she saw him cringe before sighing and plopping on her floor. He held his head in his hands and groaned in annoyance.

"I know I know, but I shocked you with lightning!"

"It was my fault too, I snuck up on you, not to mention blood bended you into a fountain."

"I should have had better control. URGH! Why do I keep messing up this good guy thing!"

She had to admit, he did seem to be pretty bad at being good. "You're trying, that's all we can ask for." The words sounded so strange and foreign coming out of her mouth that it had not just Zuko in shock at them. 'Did I really just say that?'

"Look , I know the last few weeks have been hard for you, but you're finally doing the right thing. Stop beating you're self up. Things happen, Aang even burned me once but that's besides to point. The point is you need to stop concentrating on your flaws, it's making it really difficult for me to like you." She blushed and looked away.

Zuko's good eye had widen considerably as the speech went on. "You, You forgive me then?" he said pulling himself up to sit next to her on her bed.

She muttered. Something, and Zuko couldn't help but smirk lightly. "What was that?"

"I said.…" She muttered again, but he heard it.

"A little louder."

With a huff she quickly faced him again. "Okay, I forgive - Hey what are you doing!?"

If someone had told her at the beginning of her journey that by the end, she would have not only forgiven the Fire prince, but would be hugging him in her bedroom at an upside down air temple, then she would have water whipped them so hard, their ancestors would have felt it.

Yet her she was doing just that.

Cautiously, as if she didn't trust this new, happy, huggy Zuko she put her arms around him as well and allowed herself to rest her cheek on his clavicle.

"I swear Zuko if you mess up again I'll-"

"I won't." The sheer intensity behind his quickly delivered words, let her know that he meant it. She sighed and lingered a bit longer.

"You still owe me for zapping me!"

Zuko knew things would be okay between them now. She nagged at him like she did everyone else. He didn't know why but that made him feel like he finally belonged here, not just with the Avatar, but with her as well.

"-And what kind of moves were you attempting to do? I thought you said that Iroh taught you Waterbending stances? They were terrible! How many times have we fought? You'd think you'd pick up a few simple combinations without rui- HEY! Are you listening to me? Zuko? Zuko what are you-!"

He shut her up with his lips.

--

Ending Notes; Gaang Zuko, is shockingly hard to write for. My favorite part of this was easily Sokka's part. I hope you enjoyed! Only five more days to go!

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	3. Smug

Metronome

By; Chibi Ra Chan

Part of GreenifyMe's Zutarian Week Challenge

Theme 3 of 7; Smug

Notes; This one is a bit shorter tyhen the others but over all I'm happy with how it came out.

--

There was something about that stupid smirk of his, that made her want to smack him upside the head. Hard.

She couldn't quite put her finger one it, but it just bugged her. She knew he wasn't trying to be a smug jackass he just ended up being one. That was just how Zuko was.

Katara could sense it coming a mile away too. The way he leaned on one leg leaving the other slack, the light toss of his hair from his eyes, the gentle tug of his lips, The left side always a little bit more then the left and the undeniable glint in his amber eyes.

She wasn't reading that much into it though, or at all. She didn't care. Zuko could go jump of a tree for all she cared. 'He did always have a thing for trees didn't he?' Katara thought to herself.

When he came to her with the tea, he did smirked at her, and she could only glare in return.

'Look at him serving tea like he belongs or something.' She hated the gentle grace he exuded when he bent down to hand the hot drink to the entire group. The slight tensing of his back muscles, and red robe that slid down, treating her to-

NO! Not treating! Showing! Yes that was the word! Showing, her the indention where his necks and shoulder met leading down to his arms that were-

But she wasn't watching him really she wasn't.

Katara glared even harder when he took a seat between her and Teo, sending her another smile/smirk, She was about to yell at him, she didn't know about what but she'd make something up, when Toph interrupted her.

"Can you stop ogling Zuko for five minutes Sugarqueen? I'm trying to drink my tea here. I don't need you're heartbeat grating my ears and nerves."

Katara was speechless and red with embarrassment. She could hear Aang choking on his tea, Sokka and Toph cackling madly, she dared a pick at Zuko.

The smirk she though was smug before, was nothing compared to the smirk her was showcasing now.

She thought that she hated that last smile, This one would haunt her for the rest of her life.

…..And several of her dreams too.

--

Ending Notes; I love writing katara when she's in denial. It's too much fun. Thank you for reading!

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	4. Manipulative

Metronome

By; Chibi Ra Chan

Part of GreenifyMe's Zutarian Week Challenge

Theme 4 of 7;

Notes; Sorry that it's a little late. I had this finished and then it closed for no apparent reason, and I had to re type the whole this. -facedesk- Anyway, This is loosely based on Irrel's _The AU _. Please enjoy.

--

"You lied to me!"

Azula calmly paused from drinking her coke slurpie to glance at a soaking wet Zuko who has glaring menacingly at her. His clothing hung limp from the extra water that was weighting them down. And there were pieces of grass or some other kind of foliage sticking to his face.

The 15 year old ignored his comment all together. "The seaweed monster look isn't really working for you Zuzu."

He tore the plant from his face and glared even harder. "You lied to me!"

"I've heard." she took a long sip from her frozen treat. "So she pushed you into the pond?"

"What gave it away?" With a huff he sat down across from her on the picnic table.

Azula started to pull the other contents of her 7-eleven bag out. Zuko looked specifically interested in the pack of Twinkies that Azula was currently unwrapping.

"I thought you said she liked me." He reached for the pastry but she smacked his hand away.

"She does like you." she bit into the Twinkie and Zuko's eyes twitched .

"Then why did she-" He was interrupted. When Azula shoved the other pastry into his mouth. He struggled to not choke to death.

"Why does everyone come to me with their problems? Geez do I look like you're therapist or something. You're 16, aren't you supposed to know these kinds of things?"

She took a long sip of her slurpie while Zuko swallowed the last of his impromptu desert. He raise an eyebrow accusingly.

"Azula, what exactly do you mean by 'everybody'?" Suddenly it dawned on him.

His sister grinned darkly, and Zuko came to the conclusion that she was an evil, manipulative, dictator, under the disguise of a little girl. Yes, Azula was pure unadulterated pg-13 evil. He'd even dare to say that she gave Toph a run for her money.

"You!" He shot an accusing finger in her face, and backed away from the picnic table.

Azula put on the most innocent face she could muster, which in retrospect wasn't very innocent at all. "Me?"

"You told Sokka! That's why he came barreling in and interrupted us. That's why she sent me flying into pond scum! So that Sokka see me! You almost got me killed!" he fumed.

Azula had the gull to look hurt. "I would never try to get you hurt Zuzu, I merely told Sokka that Katara was going to the creek, where she's be alone with an older boy. I never said the boy was you."

Zuko glared daggers at his sister. "You bi-" But Zuko's insult was cut off, and was interrupted him made his blood run cold.

"Zuko, care to explain what you were doing with my baby sister all alone at couple's creek?" Sokka cracked his knuckles for effect. Azula smirked, this was going to be good.

Next to Sokka, Katara shifter nervously and when her eyes met his briefly, she mouthed the words that pretty much sealed his fate. 'I am so sorry for this..'

"Well?" Sokka tapped his sneakers against the pavement impatiently.

"Yes, Zuko do tell."

'Azula is evil, Azula must be destroyed.' he though darkly, racking his brain for an answer other then the truthful 'Your sister and I were working on some of the finer points that lead to baby making' He had the distinct feeling that that would not go over so well with Sokka.

"I, uh…" Zuko, the self proclaimed Prince of Roku Private Academy, did the only logical thing he could possible think of at the moment.

He ran.

Nearly instantly, Sokka was chasing after him. "Get back here you pervert!" Katara wasn't far after them yelling for Sokka to leave Zuko along and to stay out of her love life.

Azula, still sitting at the picnic table, merely rested her head against her palm and smirked to herself. "Damn, I'm good."

--

Ending notes; Azula is one scary child. Despite my hissy fit at having to type it again, I like this version better then the first. Tomorrow's ficcy will be longer I promise!

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	5. Mythology

Metronome

By; Chibi Ra Chan

Part of GreenifyMe's Zutarian Week Challenge

Day 5 of 7; Mythology

Notes; I'm a day behind I know. And I'm truly truly sorry. I've had some family issues to deal with, and thus I'm a day behind. I promise I'll finish this though. Enjoy it anyway though!

_-_

_Once upon a time there was a kingdom that was pledged with a horrible king. The king was a mean man and did cruel acts to his own people in order to gain more wealth for himself. Slowly his greed was destroying his own kingdom._

_His beautiful queen could only watch in horror as the man she once loved turned into an evil shadow of the man he used to be. The prayed to the gods for a way to save her husband and her kingdom._

_On the night of the full moon, the lovely moon goddess Yue, spoke to the distressed queen and told her that her husband was too far gone to be saved, but the kingdom could still be salvaged. Yue gave the queen a potion and told her to drink it everyday for the rest of the week and she would soon be with child. _

_This child would grow up to over throw his father and to save the kingdom. But in order for this to happen the boy must marry by his 17th birthday._

_Little did the queen know, that her husband had listened to the conversation, and later that night prayed to the Sun god, Agni to destroy the child so that he could not be over thrown. Agni sympathized with the king but could not harm a child. He agreed to curse the boy instead making it so that no women would want to marry him. The King agreed and was told replace the potion that Yue had given to the queen with water every night._

_Each day, the queen drank a little from the potion, and each night the king emptied the vile and filled it with water. The queen did not notice, and soon became pregnant._

_When the baby was born though she quickly realized what her husband had done. The baby was perfect in everyway, except for the flame shaped scar over his left eye, the mark of Agni._

_The queen named the boy, Zuko._

_--_

_Slowly the boy grew and as the years went by it was clear that Zuko was indeed cursed. _

_To the subjects of the kingdom, he was a disappointment, surely he could not save them from his all powerful father. Zuko tried everything he could think of to prove him self but the curse always lead him to fail._

_When his Younger sister was born, Zuko became a forgotten prince. Seeing how his father favored the baby girl, he vow that curse or not he would overthrow the king at all costs._

_Because of his scar he had to strive for everything he wanted. Unlike other princess of other kingdoms Zuko knew the harsh realities of the world, and was best off because of it. Still, despite the love and affection he received from him his dear uncle, and the begging from his mother, The evil king sent Zuko away._

_He was only 14._

_--_

_Soon enough, the evil king became sick, and the queen saw her chance. She called her soon back and was amazed to find that he was a little boy no longer. Knowing her soon was only a few moon cycles from his 17th birthday, she threw a grand ball to find a wife for her son, in order to fulfill her part of the deal. _

_She was saddened to find that with every beautiful girl Zuko danced with he saw some flaw. _

_"She's as intelligent common ant fly." Or "She has no personality, nothing to offered but organs for baby making."_

_The queen, knew that her stubborn son would not marry if the girl was no found and called for every girl of noble birth within any of the four kingdoms._

_The smartest girls from the east, the bravest warrior women from the north, the most beautiful maidens from the west, all came and tried their hardest to impress the king to be, but Zuko would not have any of them._

_Saddened, the queen tried to reason with her soon but it was to no avail. _

_Zuko's birthday drew nearer and nearer, and when the final moon cycle arrived the queen had a brilliant idea._

_She called forth all of her servants and her bravest knights and sent them to bring her every lovely flower they could find. Columbine and gillyflowers, wild roses and woodland violets. Her knights rushed to bring her the most beautiful sunset tiger lilies before the dew dried from it's petals. _

_For three days knights, servants and peasants alike all brought the queen flowers to aid her in her quest. _

_When the moon was half full, only 10 days from Zuko's birthday, the old queen looked herself in her chambers and would not come out for anyone._

_For everyday the queen stayed in her room, the rain poured, thunder crashed and lightning lit up the usually sunny sky._

_Worried for his mother ,one of the few who had ever cared from him, Zuko entered his queen's chamber on the third day, only to find his mother smiling at him as she died. And by her side, whispering words of comfort to the queen, sat the most beautiful girl her had ever seen. _

_Skin as soft as wild rose petals and the color of mocha, eyes that were the deepest shade of blue, like violets in the first days of spring and dark brown hair the color of earth after a storm._

_Zuko feel in love with her at first sight._

_"Her name is Katara and she is to be your wife. She is not only beautiful but strong and intelligent. She will do anything you ask of her, but you must never ask her to bespeak her love for you. You must trust her in this way. " The queen closed hr eyes and began to slip away, for she had used all of her life force to bring Katara to life. "I love my son, and I wish for you only to be happy."_

_The queen died, and the very next day so did the long sick King._

_Zuko and his flower maiden Katara became the new King and Queen._

_--_

_Zuko soon found out that despite her beautiful looks Katara's personality wasn't all sunshine and roses._

_Despite his mother's dying words that she would do whatever he told her to, Katara refused to do any such thing. When they worked on healing the kingdom, she never failed to yell at him when he did something that did benefit the peasants. Or when the war room, she did not sit idly on the sidelines like all the other women, no, not his Katara. She always sat right at his side, like an equal._

_She he wouldn't have it any other way._

_Her sometimes shrill personality aside, Katara loved her new life and kingdom. And in return they cherished her just as much._

_With her graceful demeanor and her unsurpassed beauty, Katara unknowingly stole the hearts of many of the men on Zuko's council._

_And several even tried to win her over._

_Each time, Katara turned them down, knowing that even though she couldn't say it out loud, her heart belonged to Zuko._

_Still, The more serious suitors did everything in their power to split the two apart. _

_During a meeting, a particularly intelligent governor named Jet planted the seed of doubt into Zuko's head. When_ _the New king was listening he let it slip that he'd be worried if his wife could not tell him that she loved him, after all, one never knows._

_Zuko dismissed the words and ordered Jet out of his throne room, but it was to late. The thought was already there._

_Although it should not have mattered to him, Zuko began to doubt Katara's love for him. And more and more each day, Zuko wondered on the topic a bit more until it was all he could think of._

_He could not eat, he could not sleep until both Katara and the kingdom worried for their king of only two years._

_Zuko fell into a terrible fever and in his delusion asked for Katara to bespeak her love to him; seeking to comfort her sick husband, she did._

_'Yes, Zuko, To stupid idiot, I love you move then life it's self.' she cried tearfully and rushed into his arms, but because Zuko had violated the stricture that held the magic together, Katara fell to pieces in his arms._

_All that was left of the women Zuko loved was a few dried up petals that still smelled of Katara._

"The king went Sweetly mad after that. Even though Katara was gone he looked far and wide for the rest of his days for a way to bring his love back, somewhere, somehow." The four children watched in horror as their babysitter / uncle shut the book.

"That's it? That's the end?" Cried 7 year old Zach from his spot on the carpeted floor. The other child looked at him with similar expression of sadness

Iroh nodded.

"It can't be over! There wasn't a happy ending!" Kya, the youngest of the group said near tears. Her brother rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about a happy ending, Why didn't Zuko go back and beat up that Jet guy it was all his fault?!" Seth threw his hand up at his little sister crying over a stupid girls story.

"Children I think your missing the point of the story-"

"This is stupid, I'm going to go throw pennies at people from the second floor. Want to come with me?" Seth quickly ran up the stair with her and Iroh briefly wondered at how devious his little niece Angel truly was. With a sigh, he looked at the two remaining children, the ones that actually listen to him. Zach was awkwardly hugging Kya in a vain attempt to stop her crying. His only nephew looked that him, pleading for help.

"Come on Young ones, how about I go and make us come calming jasmine tea?"

"Uncle Iroh We're too young for tea!" Kya wiped the tear from her face and Zach breathed a sigh of relief.

Iroh chuckled lightly. "I suppose you are. How about a juice box instead?" At the mention of snacks both kids ran excitedly into the kitchen, the fairytale already forgotten.

--

Yeah, I wussed out at the end. I couldn't end it so sadly, so I made it so that Iroh (I was too lazy to think of a AU name for him) was reading this fairytale to modern day Reincarnations of some of the Gaang. If I've completely failed as an authoress and you couldn't tell Here's a guide to who everyone is;

Zach is Zuko, I know how generic. Kya is Katara and that's a bit of an inside joke to the people who've seen the original Avatar pilot. (If you don't get it then ask in a review.) Seth equals Sokka, again very generic. My personal favorite is naming Azula, Angel. Which is the biggest oxymoron in the history of oxymorons.

Big props go to the book; I am Morgan le Fay by Nancy Springer. There is a fairytale in the book that I based some of this on.

I'm sorry it's late but I hope you enjoyed it.

Forever And Eternally,

-Ra


End file.
